Alone in the Dark II
by Bittersweetsymphony19
Summary: Sequel to Alone in the dark. Reid and Liz are happily married but someone has the intentions to destroy their life. ReidOC Rated M for future chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys well this is the sequel**

**I dont own any of the characters from the covenant.**

* * *

**Reid's POV**

"Daddy tummy hurts" she grabbed her midsection tightly as she tugged at my pants.

"Your tummy hurts?" I asked picking her up and sitting her on the counter.

"Daddy" she wined as I could start to see her eyes water.

"Okay honey let me call your mom, I'll just take a second all right?" she nodded and rested her little head on my stomach as I pulled out the phone out of my pockets.

"_Yeah honey?"_ Liz answered on the other line.

"Lex is sick, her stomach hurts what do I do?" I asked in a hurry, she had never gotten sick other than the usual cold, but she never seemed as sick as now or weak.

"_Calm down Reid, what did she eat?" _

"Um well, Lex what did you eat?"

She looked up at me with those big bright eyes "Breakfast"

"Breakfast?" I asked a little loud, it's three in the afternoon, I forgot to feed my own daughter, that's why she's so sick she hasn't eaten anything all day.

I could hear Liz chuckling on the other side of the line.

"Just give her a light snack Reid, I'm on my way" she said hanging up.

I pulled Alex up and hugged her tightly to my chest. How could I've forgotten?

"Daddy" she groaned again.

"I'm so sorry baby, lets get you something to eat" she nodded.

I walked over to the fridge and opened the door, her head was snuggled on the crook of my neck I could feel her light breathing on my neck, she was very weak when she didn't even move, she usually have all this energy, but now she was very…limp.

"How about some yogurt?" I asked her; she looked at the little container and shook her head no.

"Okay no yogurt" I scanned the fridge again and saw some cheese cubes, she loves those.

"How about cheese?" she smiled a little nodded yes.

"Okay lets eat some cheese!" never in a million years would I have imagined my self doing this, or saying that.

"I like it" she said taking a bite out of the little cube.

I smiled a little knowing she had been in pain felt as if someone had stabbed my heart into little peaces, what kind of father am I? How could I have forgotten to feed my own child? I watched her eat and she smiled every time she looked at me; she's my life now.

"How about some juice?" she nodded and I took the bottle out. Now if I could only find her little cup, she won't drink from any other cup or glass than from that one. It was not in the cabinets when I looked there, not in the sink, where the hell is that damn cup?

"Daddy?" she asked when she saw me going through the kitchen tilting her head to the side; she was still chewing; she pointed to bottom cabinet. There was the stupid cup.

I filled it up with juice and she drank it whole. I cursed my self again for being so idiotic.

"I want to watch bobby" she tried to slide down the counter, but I quickly stopped her.

"No, you cant get down until I put you down, you don't want to hurt you're legs" she smiled and nodded, I picked her up and walked over to the couch her in one arm and the small bowl of cheese cubes and juice cup on the other hand, how I managed, I don't know, but lately I got better at handling stuff around the house.

Pressing the small red button, the T.V came to life on the nick channel, she loved SpongeBob and she called him Bobby.

"Where's Bobby daddy?"

"It's not on yet" she pouted a little and rested her head on my chest.

"It'll be on in a little bit" she nodded and took another cube.

"I'm home" Liz said as the elevator doors closed behind her.

**Liz's POV**

I could see Reid sitting on the couch with Alex on his lap; she was eating something that looked like cheese cubes. I walked over to them.

"Hey babe" Reid smirked as I sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi mommy" Alex smiled eating the cheese cube; she really does love cheese.

"Hi baby number one and baby number two" I said laughing lightly.

"Oh thanks" Reid said pressing his lips to mine.

"You're welcome"

I leaned over and kissed Alex on the forehead.

"Want some mommy?" she asked offering a small cube.

"No honey thanks I just ate"

"Daddy fixed my tummy" she smiled again and I laughed.

"I bet"

"Shut up, don't even say anything I feel horrible and you will not throw it in my face" he said kissing her hair and I laughed a little harder.

"It's fine Reid; it happens"

"Not as often as it happens to me" he said lowering his head.

"Oh c'mon, it's fine!"

"Okay fine" he grunted and smiled a little.

"So what are we doing for dinner?"

"Cheese" Alex shouted.

"No, no more cheese honey"

"Lets order something, Chinese?" Reid suggested and Alex made a face.

"I don't think she likes Chinese food very much"

"She likes chicken, don't you like chicken?" he asked her.

"I want sussy"

"Sussy?" He asked and she nodded. "What's sussy?"

"Sushi?" she looked at me and nodded smiling.

"That's gross" Reid said.

"Its actually very good, and you can't say it's gross when you have never tried it"

"Try it daddy it's yummy" I don't know how she came to like sushi, I think it was Alana who gave it to her, we usually eat it when we go out shopping.

We ordered some food and Reid actually tried the sushi but he didn't like it much, he said it was sticky, that got me to laugh very hard until I cried; he just stared at me seriously.

"Goodnight baby" I kissed her forehead and turned the light off. The door in her room led to our room, that's something Reid did when we first moved in; Easy access he said.

I found Reid was already in bed when I came out of the bathroom, he was flipping through channels with a bored expression on his face.

I climbed into bed and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me even closer kissing my temple. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling and sighted. Today had been a rough day; my internship was almost over; only a few more months and I'm done. I tried to relax in his arms but I could feel him tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked him when I saw this pained expression on his face.

"I keep having the same nightmare over and over Liz; it's starting to scare me"

"Stop worrying about it Reid, it's just a dream"

"The fact that is so clear and vivid is what scares me and that it keeps repeating and repeating, over and over again I keep seeing the same thing, its freaking me out" he growled and rested his head against the pillow.

"It's just stress" I kissed him softly as he tightened his arms around me.

"Maybe you're right babe, I'm just tired that's all" he was more trying to reassure himself than tell me and I knew this was worrying him but I cant let it get to me too; then it would be both of us freaking out and that's not good at all.

"Goodnight" he kissed me tenderly and reached to the lamp to turn it off.

"Goodnight" I whispered against his lips. I know this is going to be a long night, he has that dream on his head and he's going to end up having it again, he usually wakes up gasping and in a cold sweat. I wish he would tell me what it is about.

* * *

**Okay well there goes the first chapter of the sequel, let me know what you think and how I'm doing so far, I promise it will have more action in the future.lol.**

**Luv**

**Mia **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys well here's chapter two. Thanks so much everyone for reviewing and for reading i hope you guys lik this chapter i had fun writing it...lol. luv ya lots. **

**Liz's POV**

"Damn it" I whispered for I knew Alex could wake up any minute and Reid and I had set this rule not cussing inside the house or anywhere near Alex.

"What's wrong" Reid said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I burned the pancakes again" I groaned looking down at the dark plaster of burned dough. He chuckled in my ear and I turned around pouting.

"What are you laughing at Reid; this is not funny" I growled and he laughed harder.

"You look so cute when you pout" he said kissing me softly.

"Cheater" I whispered against his lips; he smirked kissing me again.

When I turned around there was a plate toped with perfect pancakes. I turned around glaring at him. He smiled a little and kissed my cheek.

Turning around he left the kitchen disappearing into the hallway.

I took out the milk and prepared Alex's bottle. Testing the milk to see if it was no so hot I squirted a little on my hand. It was warm enough but I knew it wouldn't burn her.

"Look who's up" Reid came back with Alex. She was wearing her pink bunny pajamas. Her hair was in soft curls hanging from the side of her hood. She yawned and dropped her head on Reid's shoulder closing her eyes again snuggling closer to him.

"Nevermind" he said smiling kissing her forehead.

"Morning baby" I said taking her in my arms.

"Hi mommy" she responded against my neck.

I took her bottle and gave it to Reid. He took it and then took her settling her in the sofa. She drank from the bottle with her eyes closed as he sat on the couch. She sighted drinking the milk. Her eyes fluttered opened as she finished the milk and Reid took the bottle. He stood and walked past me to place it on the sink.

"Daddy" she said sleepy.

"Yes baby" he said turning around; she didn't say anything just extended her arms up motioning for him to hold her. She would sometimes fall asleep in his arms because she would refuse to sleep in her bed. Smiling he walked back and lifted her from the couch; she smiled and snuggled in his chest closing her eyes again; daddy's little girl.

"Hey Lex daddy's mine" I joked and she groaned a loud 'no'. He laughed and walked back into the room. I stood there laughing getting breakfast ready.

Minutes back he came with her dressed in a grey dress. Her hair was down and she had little sandals on. It amazed me how much Reid had learned in this past four years with her.

"Lex your birthday is next week" I said kissing her temple.

She smiled and looked over at Reid. He nodded and she smiled wider.

Her arms stretched up and I lifted her from the counter and sat her on her chair. She often ate half a pancake, smothered in syrup of course. She liked fresh strawberries for breakfast too and I had them slice and ready in her little plate. She took one and bit it tasting the sweet fruit she smiled and offered me the rest.

"No honey thanks" I looked at the small piece of fruit. Then she offered it to Reid.

"I'm good" he responded. She popped it in his mouth and chewed it content.

"Mommy, Coco? She said looking around for the small dog. Reid and I had gotten her one but it turned out she was allergic to dog hair and we had to get rid of it by giving it to Ty and Al. Reid looked at me with a worried expression.

"Honey Coco went to live with her family" I really suck at lying "She went back with her mum" I tried to explain to her.

"Why?" she asked looking at Reid.

"Because she missed her mommy and daddy" he said rubbing her cheek. She smiled and continued eating her strawberries. I looked over to him and we both let out a breath. The last thing we needed was for her to cry over the dog.

"Who's going to be coming next week?" Reid asked taking Alex in his lap.

"My parents said they would come, my brother is coming too and we know Tyler and Alana are coming a day early" I responded putting the dishes in the sink.

"What about Pogue and Kate?"

"Well they're supposed to be arriving Wednesday from Congo. Did you talk to Aaron?"

"He said he'll come too after he picks up Angie" Reid sat on the couch and turned the TV on to the cartoon channel. He loves cartoons now that he watches them all the time with Alex. The phone rang and I walked over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Lizzy?"_ my brother's voice made me alert.

"Rick oh my god I haven't heard from you in months"

"_Yeah I know listen I'll be arriving two day early is that okay?"_

"Well of course you idiot how could you not"

"_Mom and Dad are supposed to be here in a day or so, can I talk to Alex?"_

"Yeah hang on; Alex it's your uncle Rick" she became alert and almost jumped out of Reid's lap. I gave her the phone and went back to the kitchen.

"Hi" she said in a timid voice.

I rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"_Uh Reid…I think its time" I said calmly, and slowly breathing._

"_Time for what?" his eyes never left the TV screen watching some horror movie. _

"_Um well my water broke" I said still calm but my heart was beating thousands of miles per second. He didn't seem to get what I was saying._

"_So get a new glass of water" he responded mindlessly._

"_I'M HAVING THE BABY YOUN IDIOT"I screamed angry._

"_Oh; OH okay, okay what do I do?" his face held a panic look but I can assure you my face looked ten times worse. I reminded myself to breath every few seconds and that's when the first contraction hit._

"_Ahhhh" I screamed squatting from the pain._

"_Ahh what was that?" he screamed with me._

"_What do you think; we need to get to the hospital now" I was shouting and he was shouting and everything was just insane._

"_Okay; okay got it um bag right"_

"_Chyeah" _

"_Um where is it?" I glared at him "Room right" he disappeared running upstairs._

"_Breathe" I said to myself trying to relax. I pulled out my phone and dialed Alana's number. I told her I needed her here and she said she would be here in seconds. She wasn't lying. Tyler's hummer flew down the drive way as we waited. Minutes later my brother whom was staying at my grandmother's house arrived with a bag and everything. After all we had gone through this before and he knew what to do._

"_Okay people let her breathe" Reid said nervously as we gathered in the black hummer. Alana was next to me and Rick was on my left holding tight to my hand as I went through the contractions. I could feel the baby kick and turn in me and I was so grateful she was okay. Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to spill as I though about what she would look like. I had an idea and though she would look like Angela but you never know. The doctor was already waiting for us in her private clinic. She had cleared everyone so she could commit fully to me; that was Reid's only rule. She was being paid triple the amount any insurance would pay her and she sis just that. We told her about the powers and how we didn't know what could happen during this birth. Nothing happened during the last but the baby was dead then. She was a little strange at first and I guess she felt some kind of fear but she gladly accept it and agreed to keep the secret. _

"_MOTHER OF GOD" I screamed as the contraction hit hard making me double in pain. I didn't want an epidural because I knew there was some risk of loosing the contractions and I wasn't going to risk anything this time. _

_One of the nurses came out and helped me climb on the bed strapping my legs high checking to see how dilated I was._

"_Tyler I swear to god if you stand there I will bite your head off" I shouted seeing Tyler standing over where he could see me fully. He chuckled and moved to Alana's side._

"_Ready Liz?" The doctor said sitting between my legs. _

"_I've been ready for a while now" I said annoyed._

"_Grouchy much" Reid mumbled under his breath._

"_What did you say?"_

"_Nothing honey lets get this over with" he squeezed my hand smiled warmly I just glared at him. _

"_Okay when I tell you to push I need you to give it all you've got all right?"_

_I nodded and she started to count._

"_Okay now push!" she shouted and I did just that screaming in pain I heard Reid scream too since I was crushing his hand as well. _

"_Okay that was good let's try it again; now push"_

"_AHHHHHH" the pain was unbearable._

"_Okay, breathe honey; now push" _

"_You can do this baby c'mon" Reid whispered in my ear. And I pushed with all my strength._

"_Keep pushing; keep pushing; almost there" she encouraged me._

_Minutes later I could barely breathe and we had finally made it. I felt back on the bed exhausted tears filled my eyes hearing the baby cry and Reid wiped the sweat from my face smiling wide and kissing my face everywhere._

"_She's a very healthy girl; congratulations" the doctor said hyperactively._

_Reid and I laughed and cried not believing the day was finally here. I couldn't believe it._

"_I want to see her" I whispered having no strength left in my body to even talk._

_Reid left and I waited; coming back with the baby wrapped in light pink blankets he smiled and kissed her forehead. Then he sat next to me and held her close so I could see her. _

"_She's beautiful Liz" he whispered looking down at her._

"_She is" I traced he arm and she yawned opening her eyes. Blinking furiously adapting to the light. Her long dark eyelashes surrounded gorgeous blue eyes. She looked at Reid and then at me. She closed her eyes and savored some air. Pouting her big lips she took a deep breath and then fell asleep._

_The nurse then came and took her against our will we handed it to her and I missed her already. _

"_Why do they have to take her?" I pouted and Reid smiled kissing my cheek._

_Another nurse came and helped me to the other bed. I stood and said I was fine but she insisted I sat on the wheelchair and Reid insisted to accompany me to the shower._

"_You can wait outside sir" she told him and he reclined against the wall as I entered the showers._

"Love you too" she smiled into the phone and handed it to Reid. He took the phone and started talking to Ricky.

"Mommy" she called me gliding off of his lap and walking to the kitchen where I stood with her zippy cut. She took the water and thanked me drinking thoroughly.

"Thirsty?" I squatted to so I could hold her hair back and kiss her forehead.

"Where's Bobby cup?" she is obsessed with SpongeBob.

"Its dirty baby" she nodded and walked away to the play room.

"Okay man we'll see you then" Reid stood hanging the phone and walking behind her to keep an eye on her while she played.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys well I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time is just that I've been sooooooo busy with schoolwork and everything else around not to mention I was really sick. **

**This is mostly a mature scene so just to be on the safe side and I don't get any flames latter. I wrote it a while ago and completely forgot to post it until I found it now. I know is short but I promise to update as soon as I can. Well I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.**

_**Warning this chapter contains MATURE CONTENT so if you don't like it don't read.**_

**

* * *

Liz's POV**

"I'm exhausted" Reid complained as we took the elevator to the last floor that was our house. Alex was fast asleep on his chest looking like a princess in her beautiful white silk dress. Her curls were getting longer everyday and their honey color adorned Reid's black suit. We had just returned from a wedding. Reid's dad's best friend had invited us to his daughter's wedding. The wedding was a disaster everything was so disorganized and the waiters didn't have a clue as what to do. Reid and I let Alex play with the little kids and we just sat back and laughed at the wreck.

The elevator doors opened to our penthouse and I reached for the tiny switch to turn on the lights. Alex's head popped up and looked around to land with a loud thud on Reid's chest again.

"That's going to bruise" he groaned and I giggled as I removed my shoes. My feet were killing me. Wearing five inch high heals for a whole afternoon was devastating. But hey they looked good so it was worth the torture. I smiled to myself thinking about how Reid had complained because the shoes made me about an inch taller than him. He didn't like them at all but he said they looked sexy. I let out a small laugh as I walked to our room. Reid had gone to put Alex to bed. Walking to the closet I dropped his jacket on the laundry pile and proceeded to put my shoes away. Leaving the closet I stood by the bed, tired as well and undid the tie of the dress around my neck, and the dress fell flowingly to the floor.

I hadn't been aware Reid had returned to the room until I felt his lips on my shoulder. He chuckled and I felt the vibrations from his lips on my neck as they trailed feather-like-kissed to my jaw. His arms encircled my waist as he pressed my body firmly to his.

"I thought you were exhausted" I said a little out of breath as he spun me around so now I was facing him. He dipped his head and took my lips in a heated kiss making my head spin and forget every coherent thought.

His lips trailed down to my collarbone and I felt his fingers hook on my underwear and slowly pull them down. As soon as the article of clothing left my body he returned to fully kissing my lips. Slowly at first, then more eager and hungry kisses followed. His hands griped tight on to my butt and he lifted me to wrap my legs around his waist. His mouth attacked mine with passion and want.

I felt my back touch the soft covers of the bed as he laid me down and hovered over me. His lips trailed kissed down my neck and to my collarbone. Each time he would kiss me, his hand would caress down my sides sending shiver of pleasure down my back. Moaning loudly and incoherently I felt his finger lightly stroke me not quite touching me, which drove me insane to the point of groaning to which he chuckled at and made me take control of the situation. I tighten my legs around his waist and turned us so I was now on top and in full control.

I could feel his excitement pressing against my folds now all I had to do was to get rid of his clothes. Slowly I started to unbutton his shirt. He groaned since I was taking my time, he has little patience for this. His shirt was gone he spun us so I was now once more underneath him. My hands trailed down and started on his pants but they were suddenly gone. Looking up to him a little confused I noticed his eyes fading back to his normal color from onyx.

He smirked and took my lips once more as I felt him grip my hips tightly and made it so I was now straddling him. Our lips hadn't separated when I felt him enter me. The feeling overwhelmed. It had been weeks since this, between being full time parents and managing his father's business Reid and I hadn't come in contact like this in what seemed like an eternity.

He slid in and out of me slowly at first picking up the pace. His eyes penetrated mine in a horrified gaze and seeing I noticed he closed his eyes and buried his face on my neck kissing it from time to time, letting go to let out a moan and letting me know he was close. I could feel I was close as well and he picked up the speed. Once we finally reached our peak he moaned loudly and I did as well but he didn't separate from me. We stayed there intertwined as one, letting our heart rates go down. It wasn't until I felt him sobbing when I started to worry. He lifted his face to look straight at me in the eye and I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Reid what's wrong?" I asked in almost a whisper whipping his tears away with my thumbs as he just looked down and later closed his eyes.

"Reid?"

"...I can't loose her Liz" he said in an almost inaudible voice "I just cant"

"Loose who?"

"Lex…I saw it Liz, the dream….it took her just like that from under our noses" he said as another tear fell from his eye.

"What are you talking about?" I asked this time a little scared.

"The dream…Lex was at the house back in Ipswich and she was playing in the garden house…someone, something, I don't know I couldn't see it well, took her, it was dark shadow, tall and muscular, very tall, but I only saw him, it, whatever it was, as a shadow" he said sighting as I listened careful to hear every word.

"A tall shadow takes her? In your dream?"

"Is not a dream anymore Liz, I know it's going to happen, I know because I can feel it"

"How can you be so sure it's going to happen? Reid you're starting to scare me" I said and I could feel my own tears coming.

"I can feel his anger…"

"_His_ anger?"

"Caleb's anger"

* * *

**Thank you for Reading and please, please don't forget to REVIEW...kthnx**


End file.
